deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin vs Aquaman
Kuririn vs Aquaman.png|IdemSplix KrillinMan.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link Underrated Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 K vs AQ.jpg|Simbiothero Description Dragonball Z vs DC Comics! These two characters are the made fun of and beaten up the most! Which can claim to be stronger than the other? Can Krillin's Destructo Disk be enough to defeat the superhuman capable of speaking to sea animals? Interlude Wiz: Out of multiple groups, all of the, have thepersonn at the bottom of the heap. Boomstick: Like Krillin, Goku's best friend. And sure, Yamcha is weaker, but Krillin has been owned way more. Wiz: And Aquaman, King of Atlantis. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Krillin Boomstick: Oh boy, this guy sucks so much that he gave up fighting and became a cop. Poor Krillin, he gets owned so much! Wiz: Well he doesn't Necessarily Suck, in Dragon Ball he actually learned the Kamehameha without being taught. Master Roshi didn't even think he could do it. Boomstick: Spread Energy Blast is a move where Krillin shoots multiple Ki blasts. These Ki blasts then form a sphere around the opponent and close in for the kill! Wiz: Solar Flare is where Krillin emits a bright light, temporarily blinding the opponent and allowing Krillin to escape or get a hit on his opponent. Boomstick: And finally, his signature attack. Destructo Disk. Krillin charges up some sort of yellow disk that can cut through literally anything. It's downside is that it can be easily dodged. Wiz: Despite getting surpassed by Goku in the first season of Dragon Ball Z, Krillin still holds the title of strongest human alongside Tien and Yamcha. Aquaman Wiz: Arthur Curry is the son of an underwater sea explorer. Now Arthur takes on the role as King of Atlantis. Boomstick: There's really not much about Aquaman. His powers are straight forward, and so is his backstory. That must be why most people don't like him. Wiz: Aquaman is basically the Greek God Poseidon. He can breathe underwater, wields a trident and can speak to sea animals. Boomstick: For this battle, we're gonna let Aquaman have the sea animals to help him. Like that dolphin he normally rides! If they weren't there, Arthur would have to go up against Krillin with only his trident. Wiz: But that's not necessarily it. Aquaman has superhuman strength, allowing him to be able to pick up large boulders and throw them with ease. Boomstick: Despite being a kinda lame superhero, I think anybody would have his powers instead of being an average Joe. You don't mess around with Arthur Curry. Fight! Krillin is walking at the shore of Kami House with Android 18. Aquaman suddenly emerges out of the water. Krillin: A new villain! 18, let me take care of this guy. 18: Are you sure? Krillin: As sure as I'll ever be. Even if I die, I'm used of it. 18: Fine. I'll send the others to find the Dragon balls. Krillin: Thanks for trusting me. 18: I was only joking. Android 18 flies away, leaving Aquaman and Krillin in their fighting positions. Fight! Aquaman dodges a punch and slashes Krillin, then jumps backwards. Krillin shoots Ki blasts, but Aquaman deflects them with his trident. Aquaman jumps into the water and picks up a boulder, than jumps back out and throws it at Krillin. Krillin gets hit and flies backwards. Krillin: Spread Energy Blast! Krillin shoots multiple Ki blasts at Aquaman, having Aquaman dodge them all. Aquaman: That's all you've got? Krillin: Humph. The Ki blasts close in on Aquaman and hit him, sending Aquaman back into the sea. Aquaman jumped out and ran at Krillin. Krillin: Solar Flare! Aquaman was blinded, having Krillin jump up and punch Aquaman into the water... again... Aquaman: Let's do this! Aquaman flew out of the water holding the shark, throwing it at Krillin. Krillin dodged but looked back at Aquaman too late. Aquaman stabbed Krillin and threw Krillin far off into the water. Aquaman then grabbed the shark and put it back into the water. Aquaman jumped into the water and started riding his dolphin to where Krillin was. Krillin was flying above Aquaman. Krillin then shot Ki blasts, hitting the dolphin and killing it. Aquaman grew angry, then jumped up to Krillin and pulled him underwater. Krillin started to drown, as Aquaman was standing on Krillin's face to keep him under. Krillin: Destructo Disk! Krillin managed to cut of Aquaman's feet, and Krillin flew back up, charging up another Destructo Disk. Aquaman jumped up and Krillin threw it, slicing off Aquaman's head. KO! The Justice League throws Aquaman's body into the water. Meanwhile, Krillin went back to walking with Android 18. Remastered Krillin is wandering around Kami House. Krillin: With Goku gone, what are we gonna do know? Gohan: Our best hope is finding the Dragon Balls and wishing him back. Goten: I just wanna see dad... Chi-Chi: It's okay, Goten. Daddy is coming back very soon. A huge wave is heard outside. Everyone walks out of Kami house, and looks to where they heard the noise. Aquaman stood there, facing them. Krillin: An enemy! I'll handle this alone! Yamcha: You sure? It'd be better with Tien and my help. Or we could have Gohan crush this guy! Krillin: No! You guys are needed more than I am. Tien: Whatever, then. Android 18: Good luck, Krillin! Vegeta: That baldy bastard Krillin doesn't stand a chance... Aquaman: I am Aquaman! And I will defeat you, small monk! Everyone walks back into Kami House. FIGHT! Krillin threw a punch at Aquaman, but Aquaman caught it. Aquaman: Take this, puny human! Aquaman twisted Krillin's hand, flipping Krillin around. While on the ground, Krillin kicked Aquaman's feet, knocking Aquaman down also. Krillin got up, then jumped into the air. Krillin landed back down, delivering a powerful punch. Aquaman rolled out of the way to dodge. Aquaman slashed Krillin in the side with his trident, and Krillin skidded backwards. Krillin whipped a Ki blast at Aquaman, but Aquaman rolled under it. Aquaman slashed at Krillin again, but Krillin jumped backwards. Krillin charged up his Ki. Krillin: Destructo Disk! Krillin threw a giant yellow razor blade at Aquaman. Aquaman jumped over it. Aquaman scooped up water with his trident, then whipped it at Krillin. Krillin was drenched. Krillin: Hey! Krillin charged up more Ki. Krillin: Solar Flare! Krillin blinded Aquaman. Krillin teleported behind Aquaman, then released a fury of punches and kicks. Krillin ended the combo with a powerful punch. Aquaman landed in the water. Aquaman picked up a boulder from underwater, throwing it at Krillin. Krillin destroyed it with a Ki blast, then flew up into the air. Krillin flew over the water, throwing 10 Ki blasts. Aquaman dodged all of them, then stood on the top of a whale. Krillin: Spread Energy Blast! The ten Ki blasts he had shot turned around, then surrounded Aquaman. All ten Ki blasts hit and damaged Aquaman. Krillin then flew downwards at amazing speeds, putting out his foot. Aquaman dodged the kick, and Krillin ended up kicking into the whale. Blood covered Krillin's foot after piercing the whale. Aquaman got mad, and grabbed Krillin's arm. Aquaman threw Krillin 50ft away. Krillin landed in the water, then flew back up to the surface. Aquaman rode towards Krillin on his dolphins. Aquaman jumped up, slashing Krillin in the cheek. Krillin then kicked Aquaman, launching Aquaman high into the air. Krillin: Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Aquaman began to fall back down. Krillin: HA! Krillin blasted Aquaman, killing him. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Despite Aquaman's upperhand in strength, his arsenal was small, only having a trident and sea animals. Boomtick: True! With Krillin's big move set, he was a lot more unpredictable, allowing him to finish Arthur Curry off. Aqua man just lost his head. Wiz: The winner is, Krillin. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 13 battle. The previous battle is Cell vs Annihilus. Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015